The Best of LeAnn Rimes
:This article is about the standard version. For the remix version, see The Best of LeAnn Rimes: Remixed. The Best of LeAnn Rimes is a greatest hits album by American country singer LeAnn Rimes, released in 2004, it tweaks the 2003 U.S. release Greatest Hits, leaving behind some of the purer country hits that didn't translate outside of the U.S.—notably, Al Anderson's "Big Deal"—and concentrating on her big pop crossover hits, including "How Do I Live," "Can't Fight the Moonlight” and her duet with Ronan Keating, "Last Thing on My Mind. A remix edition of the album was released in June of 2004. Track listing UK | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | writer1 = Diane Warren | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = Life Goes On | writer2 = Andreas Carlsson, Desmond Child, Rimes | length2 = 3:34 | title3 = How Do I Live | writer3 = Warren | length3 = 4:27 | title4 = I Need You | writer4 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = We Can | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 3:39 | title6 = Last Thing on My Mind | writer6 = Ronan Keating, Steve Robson | note6 = duet with Ronan Keating | length6 = 3:57 | title7 = This Love | writer7 = Rimes, Marc Beeson, Jim Collins | length7 = 3:53 | title8 = But I Do Love You | writer8 = Warren | length8 = 3:20 | title9 = Written in the Stars | writer9 = Elton John, Tim Rice | note9 = duet with Elton John | length9 = 4:19 | title10 = Suddenly | writer10 = Carlsson, Child | length10 = 4:00 | title11 = The Right Kind of Wrong | writer11 = Warren | length11 = 3:48 | title12 = Commitment | writer12 = Tony Colton, Tony Marty, Bobby Wood | length12 = 4:36 | title13 = Please Remember | writer13 = Warren | length13 = 4:34 | title14 = Crazy | writer14 = Willie Nelson | length14 = 2:55 | title15 = Blue | writer15 = Bill Mack | length15 = 2:49 | title16 = Looking Through Your Eyes | writer16 = David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager | length16 = 4:00 | title17 = You Light Up My Life | writer17 = Joe Brooks | length17 = 3:38 | title18 = One Way Ticket (Because I Can) | writer18 = Keith Hinton, Judy Rodman | length18 = 3:34 | title19 = How Do I Live | writer19 = Warren | note19 = Mr. Mig Dance Radio Edit | length19 = 3:57 | title20 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | writer20 = Warren | note20 = Latino Mix | length20 = 3:35 }} Asia | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | writer1 = Diane Warren | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = Life Goes On | writer2 = Andreas Carlsson, Desmond Child, Rimes | length2 = 3:34 | title3 = How Do I Live | writer3 = Warren | length3 = 4:27 | title4 = I Need You | writer4 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length4 = 3:49 | title5 = Last Thing on My Mind | writer5 = Ronan Keating, Steve Robson | note5 = duet with Ronan Keating | length5 = 3:57 | title6 = But I Do Love You | writer6 = Warren | length6 = 3:20 | title7 = Written in the Stars | writer7 = Elton John, Tim Rice | note7 = duet with Elton John | length7 = 4:19 | title8 = This Love | writer8 = Rimes, Marc Beeson, Jim Collins | length8 = 3:53 | title9 = We Can | writer9 = Warren | length9 = 3:39 | title10 = Suddenly | writer10 = Carlsson, Child | length10 = 4:00 | title11 = You Light Up My Life | writer11 = Joe Brooks | length11 = 3:38 | title12 = Crazy | writer12 = Willie Nelson | length12 = 2:55 | title13 = Unchained Melody | writer13 = Alex North, Hy Zaret | length13 = 3:53 | title14 = Looking Through Your Eyes | writer4 = David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager | length14 = 4:00 | title15 = Blue | writer15 = Bill Mack | length15 = 2:49 | title16 = You Are | writer16 = Laurie Webb | length16 = 3:45 | title17 = The Right Kind of Wrong | writer17 = Warren | length17 = 3:48 | title18 = Soon | writer18 = Warren | length18 = 3:56 | title19 = Yesterday | writer19 = John Lennon, Paul McCartney | length19 = 3:57 | title20 = I Will Always Love You | writer20 = Dolly Parton | length20 = 3:35 }} Asian bonus VCD/DVD /DVD | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Life Goes On | note1 = Karaoke) (Music Video | writer1 = Andreas Carlsson, Desmond Child, Rimes | length1 = 3:41 | title2 = How Do I Live | note2 = Karaoke) (Music Video | writer2 = Diane Warren | length2 = 4:37 | title3 = I Need You | note3 = Karaoke) (Music Video | writer3 = Dennis Matkosky, Ty Lacy | length3 = 3:30 | title4 = Suddenly | note4 = Karaoke) (Music Video | writer4 = Carlsson, Child | length4 = 4:08 | title5 = We Can | note5 = Non-movie version) (Karaoke) (Music Video | writer5 = Warren | length5 = 3:46 | title6 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | note6 = Music in High Places performance | writer6 = Warren | length6 = 3:30 }} DVD Edition | title1 = Can't Fight the Moonlight | length1 = 3:42 | title2 = Life Goes On | length2 = 3:31 | title3 = How Do I Live | length3 = 4:28 | title4 = I Need You | length4 = 3:50 | title5 = We Can | length5 = 3:42 | title6 = But I Do Love You | length6 = 3:40 | title7 = Suddenly | length7 = 4:00 | title8 = Commitment | length8 = 4:38 | title9 = Blue | length9 = 2:50 | title10 = You Light Up My Life | length10 = 3:40 | title11 = One Way Ticket (Because I Can) | length11 = 3:45 | title12 = The Light in Your Eyes | length12 = 3:22 }} Taiwan Promotional CD Charts The Best Of LeAnn Rimes debuted on UK Albums Chart at No. 2, the highest debut for Rimes on the UK Chart, it spent 16 weeks in the top 30 and was certified Platinum there, the album also peak at top 10 in 5 other countries in Europe. Peak positions Year end-chart Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - The Best of LeAnn Rimes (Alternate cover).jpg|Alternate cover LeAnn Rimes - The Best of LeAnn Rimes (Asian Cover VCD).jpg|Asian release with bonus VCD LeAnn Rimes - The Best of LeAnn Rimes (Asian Cover DVD).jpg|Asian release with bonus DVD LeAnn Rimes - The Best of LeAnn Rimes (DVD).jpg|DVD release LeAnn Rimes - The Best of LeAnn Rimes Promo.jpg|Taiwan promotional package Reference Category:Compilation album Category:Greatest hits album Category:Best of album